leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Levi
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Levi| jname=ドーガ| tmname=Dohga| image=Levi M19.png | size=150px | caption=Levi | gender=Male | hometown=Azoth Kingdom | region=Kalos | anime=yes | epnum=M19 | epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel | enva=Jake Paque| java=Yasuyuki Kase| }} Levi (Japanese: ドーガ Dohga) is one of the secondary antagonists of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. He is one of Alva's subordinates. History Levi, along with fellow subordinate Cherie, first appeared in an airship carrying a special delivery. The airship was pursued by , which Levi dealt with by sending out and . He then used a jeweled bracelet to activate a power he calls "Mega Wave", forcibly transforming his Pokémon into their Mega Evolved forms. Cherie managed to fit an electronic band around one of Volcanion's legs and eventually launched it off the ship. Levi and Cherie later presented the delivery to their boss, Alva, which turned out to contain . The next day, Alva, Levi, and Ether invaded the Nebel Plateau in order to recapture Magearna, who had been taken by , , and Volcanion. Levi and Ether came down from the airship with a large army of Pokémon. They threatened Magearna that they will torture the humans and Pokémon, including Ash and Volcanion, until it submitted and went with them. Unable to watch its friends get tortured, Magearna surrendered and was taken to Alva. As Alva betrayed the disillusioned Raleigh by removing Magearna's Soul-Heart, Levi held Raleigh and forced him to watch. Back at the Azoth Kingdom, Levi and Cherie faced Ash and the group once more when they arrive to retrieve Magearna. The two subordinates used their entire Mega Wave army against them. The battle eventually ended when Alva's staff, containing the Mega Wave jewel, was broken by Ash, causing Levi and Cherie's bracelets to break as well. This released their entire army from their control. In the ending credits, Levi and Cherie were shown imprisoned. Pokémon Escaped is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam. It battled against and was later seen using Psychic on the rest of the army of Mega Pokémon. It was later shown being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Alakazam's only known move is and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Glalie. It battled against a couple of times and was also seen being hit twice by Ash's Pikachu's , and also once by Clemont's Bunnelby's . Later on it was shown fighting Squishy in . It was later freed from Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Glalie's known moves are , , and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix. It used Stealth Rock on , Ash's Pikachu and . Later it tried to attack Ash's Noivern and and was attacked by Volcanion when it fell from the sky and crashed into it. It was later freed from Levi's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Steelix's only known move is .}} Owned by either Levi or Cherie; escaped These Pokémon were used by Levi and Cherie, but unlike the Pokémon listed above it is not definitely known which Pokémon used to be owned by who. is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross. It was loaned to Jessie to allow her to try and capture Magearna, however it was defeated by Volcanion. It is unknown if it subsequently returned to Levi and Cherie, but in any case was still freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed. Heracross's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir. It was loaned to James to allow him to try and capture Magearna, however it was defeated by Volcanion. It is unknown if it subsequently returned to Levi and Cherie, but in any case was still freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed. Pinsir's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt. It tried to attack Ash's Greninja and was then attacked by Ash's Noivern's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Camerupt's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Banette. It tried to attack Ash's Pikachu with Will-O-Wisp, which Squishy, in , countered with , then Pikachu attacked it with and , and later attacked it with . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Banette's known moves are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom. It was shown being attacked with Ash's Pikachu's , 's , and Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Houndoom's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Tyranitar. It was shown attacking Ash's Noivern with Stone Edge and was also shown being hit by Ash's Pikachu's and 's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Tyranitar's known move are and .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Pidgeot. It tried to attack Ash's Talonflame and and was later seen being attacked by Ash's Greninja's in its Ash-Greninja form. It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert. It tried to attack Ash's Talonflame and and was also seen being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Swampert's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron. It was attacked by Ash's Pikachu's and , this time with the help of Squishy in , and by 's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Aggron's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill. It tried to attack Ash's Noivern and and was also seen being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Beedrill's moves are known.}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence. It was attacked by Ash's Greninja's and was shown being hit by Clemont's Chespin's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. Salamence's only known move is .}} is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo. It tried to attack Ash's Pikachu, , , , and . It was later shown being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, being blown back when Greninja attacked Mega in its Ash-Greninja form, and being hit by Hawlucha's . It was later freed from Levi and Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed and escaped. None of Sharpedo's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=加瀬康之 Yasuyuki Kase |en=Jake Paque |da=Thomas Magnussen |es_eu=Miguel Ángel Muro |es_la=Gabriel Ortiz |ru=Илья Хвостиков Ilya Hvostikov |it=Luca Ghignone |pl=Tomasz Borkowski |ko=강호철 Kang Hocheol }} Trivia * At one point in the movie, Levi and Cherie send out their entire Mega Wave army, which consists of 14 Pokémon, even though it should not be possible for a single person to carry more than six Pokémon (allowing a maximum of 12 for two people). Names Category:Movie antagonists fr:Dohga it:Levi ja:ドーガ zh:道卡